Pressure
by SeaSaltSkies
Summary: Spring break is a time to loosen up. And what better place then A night club in the Bahamas?Danny x Sam Cowritten smutt. :3


**-Pressure-**

Lol me and Dani, Lucid Krypton on DA, were stupid and felt like lemon writing so we wrote a lemon. Here is how it turned out. XDD There might be some editing problems in here, cuz I suck at editing, but all the spelling and sthuff is fixed though. :P

---

Wow...they had only been in the Bahamas for maybe two minutes and he was already star struck. The first thing he noticed was how DAMN HOT it was out. Amity had been hit by a late winter, and it was still a little cold in town, not at all the weather to enjoy spring break in.

So Tucker and Sam had worked with him to get their parents to let them go out to be the Bahamas for the two weeks. Tuckers parents had pulled out last minute and dragged him to Washington state to visit family. He had been disappointed, but wished them the best luck at each other. What ever that meant.

"Holy smokes its hot out." He grinned lazily over at his best friend, running a hand through his already damp hair and began to loosen his shirt, his carry on strapped across his shoulder."Should I call a Taxi or something to get to the hotel?"

Shoving the jeans she had just changed out of into her bag, Sam plucked it off the ground. "No, let's walk. It's only a few blocks away."Swinging around, letting her short skirt twirl out, she started down a flight of stairs to the busy sidewalk full of tourists trying to find a taxi."Besides, it's not THAT hot out. You just need to know how to dress properly."

"Nnhhghg..." He complained a little, his eyes dropping to the way her skirt twisted around her slim thighs, and he turned red, forcing his eyes back up. "Right." He tried to pull his jacket off while carrying the bag with him."hey hey just wait a minute. " He finally gasped, half way down the street, dropping his bags to pull his shirt off as well, slapping the sweaty thing into his bag. "Its BOILING out here. I can feel a tan working already." He muttered, grabbing the bag and hauling it on his shoulder again, dragging the other one behind him lazily.

Rolling her eyes at his lethargic movements, she turned around, skirt and bag swinging once more."Fine, we can get a cab if you're THAT hot. But good luck trying to find one," she said, motioning to the mob of sweaty tourists bumping into them from all sides.

"Augh, Sam wait!" he rushed after him, sighing as he gave up trying to worm through the crowds and just went intangible where he had to, grabbing her by the waist and tugging her into a side ally with a grin. "I have a better idea." He placed her in front of him near the crowd and went ghost, pulling her up into the air.

Squeaking briefly in surprise, she clung to his arms, re-gripping her bags so they would not fall on a red-faced man's head. Watching the crowd of tourists turn into a crowd of ants, she blushed and hugged him around the neck in her customary flying position.

He grinned down at her, winking at her. "Thank you for choosing Danny taxi service, please sit back and enjoy your ride." He landed moments later behind the hotel, laughing a little as he set her down. "One good thing about being a ghost, cant feel heat."he ran his fingers through his hair, before changing back, sighing as the lingering cold sat in his bones."Come on, Lets check out the room."

She rubbed her arms briefly, the coolness of their ride catching up to her. "Okay, let's."Walking out into the sidewalk into the bright sunlight, she shielded her eyes from the glare."Okay, maybe it was a little bit warmer than I thought." Looking over to Danny, she contemplated the possibility that the increase in temperature might have been for other reasons than just a little sun.

He smiled at her innocently, hooking her arm playfully. "Why take the front door?" He walked them right through the wall, grinning as they startled one of the bell boys, who had sworn that the hallway had been empty. "Hey can you take these?" Danny dropped their bags into the pimply boy's arms, "Thanks!" He went up to the front counter and leaned on it, smacking the bell a few times. _Ahh Air conditioning was nice._

"Danny!" She pulled her arm out from his and whispered hastily, "Are you trying to let everyone find out about your secret, or did a lizard crawl up into your brain?"

"We're in the Bahamas! who knows who I am." He grinned, swatting her. "Besides, no one saw us." He whispered back, lips barely touching his ear. "Loosen up Sam, we're on vacation!"

"Hmph." Flushing red, she turned to the Latino man that had come to the front desk."Hola senorita, how may I help you?" he said in a Latin accent."Hi, reservation for Manson please."Tapping in a few strokes on a keyboard, he handed her a key card."Room , please enjoy your stay at the Bahamas!"

Danny frowned at the Latin man, a little spark of jealousy meeting his stomach at the way the man looked at his friend, and he followed her towards the elevator, bellboy stumbling after them. "Aren't people in the Bahama's supposed to say Man after every sentence or something?"

"Maybe he's just not Jamaican," she said somewhat sarcastically. Pressing the up arrow button several times, she waited for the elevator to ding and open it's doors automatically.

"I don't like him." He muttered, leaning against the wall until the elevator opened. "Hey look." He blinked, grabbing a brochure from the little stack next to the elevator. "They have a boardwalk with some clubs and stuff on it." He arched an eyebrow. "wanna start out there tonight?"

Grabbing the brochure out of his hand, she inspected the advertisement, flipping it over in her hands. "Hmm a Bahamian night night club. Sounds like underage drinking fun!" Laughing, she stepped out of the elevator as it dinged again and opened up to the second floor.

"Eh?" He turned red suddenly, horrible thoughts that he tried to keep out of his head flushing behind his eyes. Lord. Drunk Sam... He could almost imagine how she'd act. "Y-Yeah... That sounds good." He grinned nervously. "So, what number was that again?" He walked ahead of her, looking at the doors.

"Ehrrmmm...hold on."Pulling the key card out of her pocket, she read, "room ." She looked down the hallway briefly. "Looks like it's down this way, Danny. C'mon!" She tugged on his arm, leading him to the right.

"I'm coming.." He watched her hips sway, hypnotized by how the skirt brushed against her skin, a small flash of what was beneath every once and a while.

Quickly locating their room, she slid the plastic card in the electronic device hooked to the knob. The small orange light turned green and she turned the handle easily, opening the door. Stepping into the room, a quick look around told them that the room had two lamps, one TV, a dining set, and one large bed. "Oh," she said curtly."Damn, I requested two beds. Well, I'll go get them to fix it."

Oh god. He stopped at the door, feeling sweat bead at his neck as he stared at the one bed, and swallowed. HARD. "Y-Y-Yeah... we probably should do that." STUPID. Stop looking at Sam like that. He shook his head almost violently, little drops of sweat going flying. He had the bellboy drop the bags in front of the bed, and then passed him two bucks. The boy rolled his eyes and just left, looking annoyed. Ah well, what did he expect. He did just turn . "You want the shower first?" He asked, looking up at her through shaded bangs, incapable of resisting the need to trace her figure with his eyes.

She sighed, slightly annoyed by the mix up with their room."Ehh, sure. We can get that sorted out later." Though simply forgetting about the whole thing would give you the chance to share a bed with him a voice rang in the back of her mind. Pushing her perverted thoughts back with a slight blush, she grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom.

He watched her go, groaning and flopping down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Oh god, it'd be so easy to just go in there and... He shook his head again, slapping his hands over his eyes, rubbing them. A club, they were going to the club, and there was going to be alchohol... He had drank once, not really on purpose, but he had an idea of how he got. Possessive, unrestrained, and well...horny. He arched an eyebrow, sitting up and deciding to just unpack for the time being, and try not to look at any steam that was leaking from beneath the door.

Stepping out of the shower and drying herself off, Sam rummaged through her bag to find something to wear. She grinned to herself when she found what she was looking for. Quickly doing her makeup and hair, she slipped the slinky, short, all-around-revealing black dress on. Walking out of the bathroom, she twirled around, giving her dress a good flare. "Hey, Danny, think this is good enough for Bahama clubbing?"

He glanced up once, and then couldn't tear his eyes away, turning crimson to his ears. "Wow! I mean uh, yeah! Your beautiful! I mean its beautiful! I mean, yeah its great!" Smooth move Fenton. He shot his eyes to his shoes, grabbing the stuff he had thrown on the bed to shower with. "Yeah... its great." Suddenly this vacation seemed like it was going to be far more tense then he expected.

Blinking, she watched as he made for the bathroom."Uhhmmm...thanks."Sitting on the bed, she stared at the phone, listened to the running water, stared at the slightly dented headboard of the bed, back to the phone. She could call the front She could get a different room with more sleeping space. Kneeling next to the nightstand, she unplugged the phone cord.

Danny came out a few minutes later, his hair still tousled and wet, streaming down his neck as he stumbled out of the bathroom, fighting with the belt, white button up open and flapping as his black pants hung low about his hips, a pair of smiley face boxers showing. "Goddamn belts!"

Nearly falling off the bed, Sam wiped off the glob of drool that had formed from admiring her best friend. Face flush, a spike of heat sizzled from her face all the way through her toes. "Here, let me help you," she finally said after hornily drooling at him while he fiddled with his belt. Eyes refusing to meet his face, she grabbed hold of the belt.

He made a strangled sound under his breath, looking down at the girl completely flustered. his hands let go of the belt, letting her fiddle with it, his heart pounding in his ears. "u-uh thank you..." _s-s-s-o close. She is just... _he swallowed again, biting his bottom lip as he tried to find a place to put his idle hands. Anywhere but those slim hips, that he was so hypnotized by. soft and... He gently set them there, hoping to god that she didn't kill him for it, his fingers twitching against the slinky material as he gave her what he hoped was a very innocent smile.

Looping the belt through the buckle, her hands started to shake. He smelled so good. Noticing how low his pants rode, how insanely well-built his stomach was, made her numb, weak, and really hot. Now concentrating so hard on her buckling, she barely even noticed as he placed his hands on her hips. Pulling the belt tight around his waist, her hands lingered there as she raised her eyes to him. Glancing precociously at his arms placed on her, she narrowed her eyes at his so-called 'innocent' blue ones. "What exactly are you doing?"

"they were in the way." He said lightly, his heart pounding in his ears so loud that he thought it might pop out of his ear. After what he'd seen in his life, it honestly wouldn't surprise him."Mind getting my shirt?" He defiantly noticed how her hand lingered at his waist, touching skin every time he breathed. "I'll just end up missing a button." The water in his hair dripped down onto his nose, and he wiggled it, letting the drop land on her. _I wonder how she'd taste if I kissed her right now. Its been so long since freshman year..._

Dropping one eyebrow disbelievingly, she took the bottom of his shirt in her hands."Fine." Pushing each button through its respected hole, she grew painfully aware of each drop of water his hair splattered her with. The water seemed to burn on her skin, and it became a torture device that was tempting her to undo all the dressing she or he had done for him.

He watched her, vaguely aware that he was holding her a little tighter then before, that his breath was more audible, eyes a bit glazed. Oh god, he wanted her so much, but she was his best friend. There was no way that it would work out... He swallowed dryly, slowly sliding his hands up her slinky sides, loving how his hands formed to every curse on her, and then pulled away. "Thanks, I got it from here." He finished up the last button with shaking hands, running a hand through his wet hair to try and cool himself off. Wow...that was...wow...He grabbed his jacket, buttoning it up as well."y-you've seen my wallet?"

"Uhhm I think I saw it on the nightstand over there," she said, jerking a wobbling finger to the little table. Breathing in fast, her heart rate had picked a double tempo in the last few minutes. Heat had scorched her body, making her legs not wanting to stand properly. And that was only from dressing him...arching her back to crack it, she was stiffened from the tension in the room.

He picked it up quickly and stuffed it into his pocket, blushing darkly. "Alright, thanks. Lets go." He turned his eyes over to her, smiling a little as he offered a hand to her. "You got directions? Or should we just fly there?" He honestly didn't know how long he could last holding her against him like that though...

"Meh, I know this place as well as a prep clothing store." She shuddered at the thought. "Let's fly."Taking his hand, she was glad to report that the tension in the room wasn't giving her back pains anymore."Besides, flying is...nice."

He blushed darkly, cursing even offering it, but nodded, closing his eyes lightly and transforming, grinning a little as he controlled it, the outfit he was wearing shifting rather then changing to his hazmat suit, black trading out for white and visa versa. He keeled suavely before her, opening glowing green eyes to stare playfully up at him. He wondered sometimes why he was so much more confidant as Danny, it frustrated him, but at least it let him express things that he could blame on his alias. "My lady?" He teased.

Rolling her eyes, but blushing all the same, Sam shook her head at him, smiling. "Honestly Danny, I don't know if your Danny or your Fenton side is more ridiculous," she kidded, leaning in to poke his nose.

He just grinned, standing up and scooping her into his arms. "Yeah, but thats what makes me so endearing right?" He adjusted her a little before fazing through the wall, taking to the air. He scanned the island as they flew, trying to pick out the board walk among all the lights. "You think thats it?" He asked into her ear, gently touching his lips to the rim, amazed that such a simple stolen action could make him shiver.

Sharp pains shot through her back as she was pressed so close to him."Mmmyep," she mumbled, not really knowing what he was talking about.

"Alright." He murmured, running his thumb over her back before landing in a shadowed area, setting her down reluctantly.

Standing on solid ground was never easy after flying with Danny. Leaning on the side of a building, she managed to regain her equilibrium."So do you plan on walking into the club as Danny, or are we just gonna stand here all night?"

"Why, embarrassed to be walking around with someone looking like me?" He teased, "What If I want to go like this? Its not like i wont blend in." Not to mention hopefully the ice in his blood would keep his libido in check.

"No...it's just--fine you want to go in as your superhero ego and risk all exposure to the world, by all means..." She waved her hand in front of her, motioning to the street and giving him an open invitation.

"we're in the BAHAMAS!!" He said again, hurrying after her. "its not like there's any ghosts attacking here. For all these guys know, I'm some crazy looking tourist!" He grabbed her wrist to slow her down. "Come on... If it upsets you that much I'll change back."

Stopping, she looked at him and just sighed. Maybe he was right, maybe she needed to relax a It was just...hard when her mind was deep dipped into the gutters of the time when she was around him. "No, no. It's fine, you're right."Linking her arm through his, she inquired, grinning, "Care to be my escort, Mr. Phantom?"

He blinked, and then smiled back at her, standing up proper and moving his hand in a retarded version of some type of English bow. Honestly, he didn't even know what the hell he just did. "Lets go then." He lead her up to one of the clubs, named Automatica, stepping into line. The music was audible from outside, and he arched an eyebrow a bit. Wow, this place was defiantly...interesting.

Standing in line, they waited to move Sam stood close to Danny, tapping her toe either by impatience or from the music growing louder as they got closering the front of the line, a bouncer stopped them, looking the two over.

Danny grinned a little, giving the bouncer a little wave, anxious to get inside now. he'd been sitting out here for way too long.

People bumped and pushed at them in the front, they seemed to be crowding around a bar of some sorts."Hey, why don't we go over there, where there's not so many people."She pointed to a lowered area off the dance floor, pushing past people of all shapes and sizes.

He frowned a little, keeping a good hand on her as the music pulsed through them, his ears throbbing a bit, his overdeveloped senses burning in this place. "Yeah, sure." He helped her through the crowd, making sure to hold onto her hand. "You want a drink Sam?"

Grinning inwardly at his suggestion, she was all up to ithe hadn't really thought that Danny would be willing to buy for still technically a minor, for she was still seventeen. Which is why she didn't ask him right away. "Why yes, I'll have a Sex on the Beach, please," she requested, smiling--nearly innocently.

He choked, glancing at her like she was insane, but then nodded. "A-Alright... Just don't go anywhere ok?" He released her hand slowly, making sure to keep her in his sights as he went to the bar nervously. What the HECK was he doing...buying her alcohol... he felt like a rapist. "Um...a Sex on the beach and a double o' seven please." he put some cash on the counter, taking the drinks over to his friend. "Here you go." He offered it to her, smiling as he had to lean real close to have her hear. "If you start feeling uncomfortable eat all, just tell me. I'll take you home."

Taking her drink,she leaned in as well, half yelling, "Danny, WE'RE IN THE BAHAMAS! As you would say. Let's have some fun." Winking at him, she took a large gulp of her drink and led him closer to the dance floor.

He blushed darkly, nodding as he let her drag him out onto the dance floor, the music pulsing through their legs as he took a sip of his drink, gagged a little at how strong it, was, and then chugged it to get the cup out of his hand.

Downing her drink as well, she took a chance to throw the cup away. e edge of the dancing mob on the floor, she pushed through the less condensed portions of the crowd, keeping a tight hold on his The loud, techno-dance music shaking the ground and the massive amount of bodies quickly amplified the drink she had just drowned.

His breath came out in a little shiver, the people pressing them together, rubbing of material making him hot and sticky. The alcohol burned his throat, and he took a deep breath once they got enough room just to stand beside each other. He laughed, wiping his forehead with a grin. "Well that was fun." He murmured into her ear. "May I have this dance?"

"Hehh, yes you may."Stepping up close to him, she noticed how he was sweating beads of sweat made strands of his white hair stick to his face. And she was getting a strong desire to lick them off, but a shove by a couple getting off the floor caused her to press flush up to his body, momentarily knocking the desire out of her mind.

He grunted a little, wrapping his arms about her tightly, to make sure she didn't fall, holding her there for a long moment, glaring at the couple like death before lightly tracing his hands down her back and closed them about her hips. "You ok?" He asked breathlessly and moved a little to the music, finding delight in how her body moved against him.

"Mmyep," she mumbled, breathing hotly at his chest, her body growing excited at the music and at him being so close. The music encouraged her hips to move beneath his hands, the black hem of her dress swaying up slightly with each movement.

He tried so hard not to groan, and lightly rested his forehead against her neck, his breath cool against her skin and he crossed his arms behind her back, as bodies rubbed, tangled, moved. "Is it just me... or is it really hot in here..."

"It's scorching," she replied breathlessly. It was--she was sweating through her dress. Yet she still shivered every time his skin touched .She was nearly panting as their bodies moved together, making her body heat up more, wanting him all the more. She slid upwards to one long note and nipped at his ear.

He flinched, groaning as he pulled her closer, digging his fingers into her waist as his eyes flashed darkly, possessively. "Sam..." He growled out, feeling woozy and excited, and oh so turned on. He was surprised she hadn't noticed how...turned on he was. The pressure down below seemed to grow by the moment.

Lost in the movements, in the lust, the desire that was making her yearn for every inch of his body, she was blissfully unaware of anything that was going on outside of their nearly orgasmic experience. Making barely audible, throaty sounds in his ear, she also didn't notice that they were slowly being moshed out of the crowd.

He stumbled a little as A hand was suddenly placed on his shoulder, stopping them from running into the people sitting at the bar. "Hey bud, watch where your going." The man snapped a little, his girlfriend leaning into him.

"Sorry." Danny grunted a little, peeling himself loose from Sam to run a hand through his hair. "You want another drink Sam." He asked breathlessly, staring down into her eyes, his own smoldering and bright.

Looking up into his glittering green eyes, she reflected back very dazed violet ones, reeling from their "dance"."That would be wonderful," she answered, wiping off a film of sweat off her forehead.

He nodded, ordering two new large glasses and slapped some cash on the counter, offering her a glass, never taking his arm from her waist. "Parched." He murmured, leading her to a decently empty corner.

Gulping down her drink, she leaned slightly into him as they walked. "Ditto."Making it to the corner, she plopped down on a small, mod-looking couch. "Well, that was fun, wasn't it?"

"Mnhun." He murmured, not taking his eyes off of her as he sipped the drink, arm about her possessively. "Yes it was." He was all but purring, sitting down with her coolly, emptying his glass before he leaned forward, thoroughly drunk on his double strength drinks and the closeness of her body. "Just great." He brushed his lips over her ear, tracing it with his tongue as he put his hands on either side of her. "Fun."

"Ehhh...Danny?What are you doing?"Not moving, but not being quite that drunk yet to not notice his little seductive acts, she shifted nervously under him.

"You have no idea do you." He whispered, totally enthralled by her taste. "what you do to me." He held her possessively, his fingers playing up her arm lightly as he pressed a soft kiss beneath her ear, right where her jaw started.

"D-Danny?" she choked, melting under his kiss. Her eyes half-lidded, she gave a soft sigh, lowering her voice to a whisper. "What are you talking about?"

"I want you so much." He groaned, pressing kisses down her jawline as he moved his hand up into her hair, tangling his strong fingers into her dark silky locks. "Can I be any more obvious?" He met her eyes, smoldering and needy as his mouth hovered over hers, breath cool and hot at the same time.

Holding her breath, her violet eyes widened. He had just told her what she had wanted to hear for years. Her most secret desire. Lingering mouth beneath him, her eyes lowered slightly.

He kissed her slowly, sweetly at first, before he moaned softly against her lips, scooping up her waist and drawing her close to him as he leaned her back on the couch, pressing his tongue to her lips, begging her to open up and let him plunder her.

She closed her eyes as he kissed her, making her shiver and ache for him. Welcoming him into her mouth, she licked his lip with a flick.

he ran his tongue over hers, fingers ticking against her waist where he clutched her to him, as the other one slid from her shoulder down to her hip, playing with the hem of her dress, tenderly touching the soft skin of her thigh like he was afraid to hurt her.

Rolling her tongue over his lips, she wrapped her hands around his bare neck through the top of his shirt. One hung there, the other slid up through his soft white hair.

"HEY!" Danny was abruptly yanked off of him from the back of his jacket, one of the guys who worked at the club separating them. "You guys want to go screw, do it somewhere else. We don't allow that here."

Danny snapped his feirsly glowing eyes over up at the man, tearing his hand off of his jacket, less then happy. "Mind your own damn business!"

Pulling down her dress, Sam stood up, fixing herself before trying to calm him."Calm down, Danny." Laying a hand on his arm, she tried to Turning to the man who had torn Danny off of her, she said, "look, sorry, we'll leave."

"Right." He gave them a look, before finally backing off after taking in Danny's balled fists and angry expression.

"Jerk." He muttered, turning back to Sam and putting his arms about her. "Lets go." He muttered, trying to restrain himself.

"Okay." She rubbed her nose to his chest,leaning into him."Hey, but are you alright? You kind of flipped on that guy."

"Mnn." He murmured a little, swaying a little as she leaned into him. "I just didn't want to let go of you." He smiled hazily down at her, before taking her and scooping her up into his arms, walking towards the front door, shoving by the bouncer and taking to the sky once they were out of sight.

In the air, Sam snuggled into his chest as he carried her. It was nice to finally be able to do that, to not have to hold back on her whimsical desires as it would have caused awkwardness.

He flew directly into their room, panting a little as he set her down on the bed, not wanting to pause at all in what they were doing, nibbing at her bottom lip as he pushed her back down on the bed, groaning softly. "Sam..."

Breathing slowly, she encased her mouth over his, taking fists of white hair and pulling him toward her. A high rose in her lower stomach, making her extreeeemly thankful that she had not called to get a different room.

He moved to her all too eagerly, grabbing her waist and dragging her dress up in fistfuls, pressing his knee securely between hers, brushing up against her underthings. He pulled the dress upwards, turning it intangible and discarding it to the side. Gentle, fervent fingers brushed over her bare stomach, moving upwards.

Moaning, she grabbed at his shirt, unbuttoning or ripping buttons off as she undid the front and slid it over his broad shoulders. Sliding her tongue back over his mouth, licking lip and tongue.

He helped her take off his shirt, throwing it to the side as he returned his hands back to her waist, drawing them upwards to cup her breasts, shuddering as he touched them. Letting Sam take the lead in the battle of the tongues, he focused on tracing the shape of her chest, running his finger against the rose peak, rolling it gently between to fingers. Mnnfh this was delicious.

Through his mouth she groaned huskily, digging fingers into his back as he made her breasts harden and tingle. Striding her tongue through his mouth, she undid his buckle and pulled his pants open, tugging them off by the bottoms with her toes.

"Jesus Sam."He growled softly, pulling back from her mouth to kick the pants away, pressing his tongue to the hard peak, and closed her lips over it, one hand braced against her side, the other, sliding down painstakingly, to press two fingers against her underwear, rubbing in small circles. She was so warm...he hoped to god through his hazy mind that he wasn't freezing her out.

She shivered as his hand snaked down to her underwear simply from the erotic sensation of his skin rubbing against His mouth nibbling on her breast was driving her mad as she took her hands further into his hair.

He pressed kisses down her stomach, getting more and more impatient as he kneeled before her, all but dragging her into a sitting position from her grip in his hair. He pressed both hands against her knees, before leaning forward and licking her underwear, pressing a soft kiss against her warmth between soft pants. "Sam.." He groaned, grabbing the material and pulling it down quickly, and began fumbling with the waist band of his boxers.

Kicking off her panties, she could feel a huge surge building up within her. It was screaming out for him, driving her insane."Danny" she breathed, her voice dark and husky.

He stumbled as he kicked free his boxers, bracing his hands on the bed beside her, leaning her down on the bed again, holding her hips tightly pressing himself at her entrance. "Ready?" He asked softly, not wanting to hurt her, easing himself in despite waiting for an answer.

_YES!! _she screamed in her mind. But her brain functions had been blurred as he entered She gasped at the pain of entry, but soon recovered and wrapped her arms around his back, clawing and groaning.

He pressed his forehead against hers, holding her hips tight as he moved inside of her. He found a steady pace despite the pain of her nails digging into his tanned skin, eliciting shivers of pleasure through him. "Sam.." He groaned, pressing a kiss to her forehead and then lips, breathing out as he began to speed up.

Moving her hips to meet his, she sped up to match his rhythm perfectly, moving in one complete motion. Taking in curt breaths, she wrapped her legs around his hips tightly, bringing their thrusts closer and deeper.

His fingers dug into her hips, the muscles in his body tightening as he felt himself come towards the peak, moving flesh against flesh, wet against wet, hot against cool. He sped up again, quickly, pumping inside of her as he gave a strangled sound, climaxing inside of her. He could feel the warmth empty from him, filling her up as he stiffened, leaning his head down a bit as he groaned, waves of delight washing over him.

She met the same climatic euphoria as him, heat spreading through his body and into hers. She tightened around him, squeezing her legs Arching through him, she groaned deeply, feeling the coolness of him inside of her, making her sense overload and explode

His legs felt like rubber, and he leaned into her, panting as he pressed a kiss to her eyelid once the last wave had rocked his body, leaving him tired and twitching once and a while. "Sam.." He murmured, kissing her other eyelid before pressing his face into her collar bone, slowly pulling himself out of her.

Feeling stretched, sore, and especially fulfilled, she lay next to him, panting to catch her breath."Wow, that was--wow."Laying her head on his shoulder, she breathed into his ear.

"Mnn." He murmured happily, scooping her closer, and yanked the covers over their naked forms, tired and content. "Took the words right out of my mouth." He couldn't sustain his Danny form, and with a flash of light, his black hair mixed with her own warmth returning to his touch. "You ok?"

"I'm absolutely wonderful." She smiled, looking into blue eyes. Cuddling closer to him, she laid her head in the crook of his arm.

"Good." He played with strands of her hair, resting his cheek against her head as he closed her eyes. "I wouldn't ask for more then that." He was quiet for a long time, just the steady breathing showing that he was still alive, before finally he spoke.

"Except maybe, that you not make me a full ghost by telling our parents."

--

Yep we're crazy. :D Hope you liked it.


End file.
